


Hanging Out With the Stars and the Small Moon.

by SmallSlice



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, bc honestly ??, don't think too much about how they all fit, like it can probably be platonic if y'all want it, lowkey Cross/Gripps as well, lowkey background drummerwolf, the writers can pry the rowdies being affectionate w/ each other from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallSlice/pseuds/SmallSlice
Summary: When one of the Rowdies can't sleep, none of them can. And mostly, the Rainbow Beast just wanted to watch the different sky.
Relationships: Amanda Brotzman & Rainbow Beast, Amanda Brotzman & The Rowdy 3
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: DGHDA Brave New Year Reverse Bang 2019





	Hanging Out With the Stars and the Small Moon.

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song Northern Sky by Cider Lights.

It had been quiet. A couple of minutes ago. But now, Amanda wasn’t sure which one of the Rowdies had decided to climb all over the van. Still if they didn’t knock it off, she was going to kick their ass. Squeezing her eyes tighter, Amanda rolled over and pressed her face into Martins back. Mostly in a poor attempt to stay sleeping. It was too early or late, depending on the actual time, for this. 

But the van kept rocking back, creaking with each movement. Mumbling and cursing, Amanda gave up on sleeping at sat up. She squinted up at the roof and flipped it the bird. For the moment it went quiet. Then they started walking heavily. Amanda scrubbed at her face. Probably smearing the make up she’d left on but whatever, it’d just make it look more punk. She patted Martin on the leg and crawled out the back of the van. 

She stretched out, waiting for the satisfying pop of her joints before yawning and looking up. All that she could see was the shadow of a blob. Grumbling mostly to herself, Amanda climbed up the ladder on the side and huffed out a breath when she reached the top. 

“Hey, asshole tha- ohh.” Shit. It wasn’t one of the guys. Up top, Amanda noticed it was Beast with her legs kicked over the top railing and face turned up to the sky. She didn’t really notice when Amanda slid over to sit with her, crossing her legs and bumping shoulders. “So. what’s up?”

"Twinkle twinkle…mm, different and moon way small." Beast growled out, not really bothered by the change of scenery. A flash of puzzlement crossing her face before disappearing. But it didn’t seem to bother Beast, it was just something else to look at. 

Giving a hum, Amanda nodded. She didn’t really spend much of her time in Wendimoor looking up but honestly it was hard not to notice the huge moon, with an actual freaking face. Like one from a cartoon or whatever. It was weird. Glancing over at Beast, she supposed that to her, all this was weird. And she rolled with the punches, so that was a silver lining. 

Amanda turned her face back up to the sky, not really having anything else to say. For a few moments they both just sat quietly. She noticed Beast look over at her and crossed her legs just the same. Snorting a laugh, Amanda shook her head. Cute. Then, without a warning Beast knocked her boney shoulder into Amanda’s. Her throaty laugh filling the air. 

“Oh so that’s how it is?” Amanda raised an eyebrow and grinned back, this was so stupid. But it didn’t stop her from pushing against Beast. Watching as she rocked back and forth, before slamming into Amanda again. The beginning of a childish pushing match that was going to end with both of their shoulders bruised and tender. Not that it stopped them, they kept going until they were holding their sides and tears streaming. 

It felt good to goof off. No pressure, no need to gather the tools to fix a broken universe. Just fucking around with a friend. Which was so sorely needed. Amanda looked over to Beast to say something but then promptly forgot it when noticing her sunglasses awkwardly settled on her face. From trying to wipe the tears no doubt. It still looked dumb but before she could start to laugh again, Vogel’s head just sort of rose above the side of the van. 

“Drummer, Rainbow Dude? Where’s the party?” He looked so excited for one, his eyes shining brightly. Like he wasn’t sleeping not five minutes ago. 

And something must have been funny to Beast because her infectious laughter started up again. Slapping a hand over her mouth, Amanda tried to quieten herself. Not even trying to stop Beast. She was pretty sure it wasn’t going to happen. Instead Vogels face fell, upset at not being in on the joke. 

“Upsy, upsy bouncy boy!” Beast slapped the roof haphazardly and Amanda winced, remembering that Martin might still be asleep inside. Even if it was a little too late, with how loud they were laughing earlier. 

Vogels face lit up once more and he scrambled up, flopping down in the middle of the roof. Wasting no time to settle in with the other pair. Beast leaned back, falling onto Vogel and using his stomach as a pillow. He didn’t seem to mind. Not to be left out, Amanda kicked her legs over the rail and rested her head on Vogel’s ankles. And thinking about it, ankles shouldn’t be that comfortable. But maybe he had like three pairs of socks on underneath his boots. 

Which wouldn’t be the weirdest thing ever, considering. 

“Ohhh hey, hey Rainbow Dude!” Vogel had his arms above his head, too energised to keep still. Beast made a noise, which was enough of a reply for him to keep going. “You’ve seen some crazy shit. So like, do you think- I’m scary right? Because the guys are scary and I don’t want to be the only one not, you know?” 

“Now, now Vogel, you’re plenty scary for us. Don’t you worry about it.” Leaning with his arms on the roof, Martin reached out to pat Vogel on the leg. He sat up suddenly, displacing Beast who hissed at him and crawled over to lay on Amanda's legs instead. 

“Yeah?” Vogel squeezed his hand and Martin nodded. “Yeah, you’re the best!” 

Snorting, Amanda started to pull her fingers through Beasts hair. Just yesterday, she was the best for kicking a can the furthest. And a few days before that it was Cross because he could reach things on top of a high shelf. It wouldn’t take long for the next person to be the best. 

Vogel didn’t seem to notice but Martin did, shooting her a knowing smirk. She narrowed her eyes at him before turning her attention back to Beast. One hand continuing to comb through her rainbow locks and the other on the roof, letting her lean back. Martin started talking to Vogel while Amanda pointedly ignored his eyes staring holes in the back of her head. The only worth listening to was the soft rumble from Beasts chest. Until…

“Nah, you know what? Vogel, man, you’re the best.” Martin had pulled him into a hug and messed with his hair. It didn’t last long. Vogel squirming out of his grip, cheering and almost jumping from the roof to the ground. Stopped only because Martin reached out to tug him back down by the chain attached to his belt loops. 

There was some more shifting and resettling. Allowing each of them to find a place most comfortable. Beast staying with her head in Amanda’s lap, her legs hanging over the side. Vogel leaning against Martin’s side, quickly dropping off back to sleep. With Amanda and Martin sitting back to back, leaning on each other, bumping heads but not really talking. It didn’t take long for Gripps to find his way up to the roof either. 

“Sleeping up here ain’t gonna be good for your back.” Gripps shook his head, tapping Vogels boot. Still he stepped carefully, making sure not to wake him. Laying down next to Beast. He flashed a smile and kicked his legs over the side as well. “I slept long enough though, so I’m safe.” 

Squirming out of Amanda’s hands and lap. Beast sat up, took one of Gripps’ hands and put it to her head. Nodding she waited for him to sit up. 

“Make the hairs pretty, like the fingers.” She tilted her head for a second. “Please.” 

At least she remembered her manners. All of them had taken teaching her other words. Making it easier to communicate. Which wasn’t too hard thankfully, Beast seeming to enjoy parroting back what was said to her. Then joining in the excitement whenever she got it right. 

Amanda smiled, mostly to herself when Gripps sat up and she tipped her head back. Resting it on Martins shoulder. Her eyes closing against the brightening sky. God, they’d been up here for so long and she was starting to feel it. Vogel had the right idea if not the right place for it. 

“Don’t worry, Drummer, you can get a nap in later.” Martin tipped his head back as well, catching her eye when she opened them. She hummed a quiet thanks. And Amanda was going to try to sneak in a nap later anyway, it was just easier if someone else knew. At least then Martin could stop others from trying to wake her. 

“I woke up and you weren’t there.” Leaning forward, Amanda noticed Cross. Looking a little put out still down on the ground and fidgeting with the zipper on his jacket. “Had me worried man.” 

“Sorry! Haven’t been up here long, you coming up too?” Gripps did sound apologetic, shrugging with his fingers still tangled in Beasts hair. About halfway finished a plait that started at the top of her head and worked its way down. Cross wasted no time in climbing up the ladder and settling in next to Gripps, resting his head on his shoulder. 

This was much better. Now that all six of the Rowdy Three were all together up on the roof of their van. The sun slowly rising up to start another day. Putting the craziness of the past further behind them. A sense of comfort always stuck with them when they were all together, after being separated for so long. 

Amanda had started to gather the tools to fix the broken universe and she could help but think that reuniting the Rowdies was one of the more important tools. At least for the Rowdies. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my piece for the DGHDA brave new year reverse bang 2019. i was so jived to be a part of this and shout out to my artist who inspired this piece !!  
> don't forget to check out the other works and show them some love ♥♥


End file.
